The New Kids on the Block
by Tash905
Summary: When the Gibbs family moved on the block, things started to get interesting. Love will be in the air, fights, cheating and death will put tony and ziva to the test and their love for each other.
1. Meeting you

The New Kids on the Block:

The Gibbs family moves into a family safe community, in a five bedroom house.

"Kids lets go your going to be late for your first day of school". Jenny Gibbs yelled from down stairs were she was getting ready for a busy day at work. She and her husband for 35 years Jethro. "Jethro we have 5 mins before we need to leave."

Just then she heard her children running down the stair, straight to the table.

"Mom Tony stole my shoes." Abby Gibbs said. She is one of your "Goth types" of people. She's in grade 9 and is very smart.

"I did not Tim did, he said that you were taking to long in the bathroom so he just took it. HA!" Tony Gibbs said to his little sister. Tony is your "all American Boy". Loves every sport that has to do with cheerleaders drooling all over him.

"So did not, mom tell Tony to leave me along." Yell Tim who ran to get his laptop from the living room. Tim Gibbs is the geek in the family. Gets picked on and has to eat lunch in the library every single day. He is into computers and now he is developing his (so what would you call it) "A Mans Craving for the girl next's door interaction."

"THAT IT". Yelled Gibbs. "GET OUT A GO TO SCHOOL." The kids ran out and into Tony's car. A midnight blue mustang. Gibbs smirked and turns back to his wife, who was not impressed. "What?"

* * *

At school Tony was going to park in one of the open space put someone on a motorcycle cut in front of him. He jumped out and started to yell but stop.

"Hey, I was going to park there." He yelled while pointing to the space.

The person on the bike, took off there helmet and looked up at him.

"Wow." That's all he could get out. He was looking at a goddess. Her long dark curl hair glowed in the sunlight. Her smooth olive skin, Oh how he killed to touch. Her big brown eyes that just sparkled non stop.

"And". The mystery young lady said, looking him up and down.

"AHH". Tony's mind went blank.

"I think my brother was trying to say was, what's your name?" Abby asked clearly seeing her brother's mouth open and water running like a river.

"Oh Ziva David and yours." Ziva asked after see that these people are clearly new if they do not new her.

Ziva is the most popular girl in school. Every one knows her. Most people want to be her at least for a day. And most guys want to date her or if we are talking about the jokes they would rate her with the other girls they slept with.

"I'm Abby and this is my brother Tony and my other brother Tim. TIM EYE CONTACT." Tim's eyes were on Ziva's breast the hold time, the look he gave is like he would to more then touch them.

After that the bell rang and Ziva quickly moved to her home room class, while the Gibbs rushes the office to get there time table and head to class.

* * *


	2. Meeting you again

Chapter 2:

The three Gibbs' walked into the reception office, Abby and McGee leading the way as Tony dawdled behind, searching the swarm of faces for that one girl he met in the parking lot.

"Hi, we're the Gibbs'. I'm Abby Gibbs, this is Timothy and this is Tony. Today is our first day" Abby chimed to the office helper with her usual beaming smile.

The receptionist looked the clan up and down, particularly taken with Abby's clothing style.

"Oh, Okay. Give me second while I get one of our student helpers, just wait right there, you can take a seat" She pointed to the chair line-up on the wall facing the principle's office and left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

"So..." Abby started to Tony once they were seated. "What was that all about in the parking lot?" She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Tim's cheeks immediately turned red at the memory, while Tony remained in his "Just Tony" Facade.

"Um, Uhu" Tim babbled incoherently

"Tim you don't have to say anything to her, she wouldn't get it" Tony nodded to his younger brother in support then to Abby in jubilation.

"Yes I would" interest

"No... Trust me; you wouldn't"

"Yeah-uh"

"Nuh-uh" Tim chimed in

"Try me" She begged to Tony

"Fine"

"She was gorgeous, that explains your behavior, but not Tim's". She turned toward the computer geek "Tell me, I won't laugh or tell"

Before Tim could from an answer, the door flew open and a cold breeze sliced through the temperate room like a knife through butter. The three looked up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes and a partly familiar face. The girl looked like a younger version of Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Tali and you must be..." she looked down on the clip board she was carrying, "Anthony, Abigail and Timothy?" She smiled at each of them individually, it was not hard to guess which was which - all three were so different.

Abby was the first to jump up "That's us" she smiled.

"Welcome to Washington High if just follow me I will take you to your classes. You should receive your time tables by the end of this class."

___________________________________________________________________________

They walked out through a different door to the one they had entered through; this one led to a blue and gray corridor, the floor was a patterned limo and the walls decorated with photos of classes on different excursions, some at the beach, other's standing by rivers and large trees. Abby beamed brightly; this was obviously the science corridor.

The three continued down the hall in silence until Tali stopped in front of a door with a sign that said, '_Lab 3_'.

"This is your class, Abigail." Tali smiled, knocking on the door. "Your professor's name is Doctor Mallard."

The door opened and an older man, maybe in his sixties, stood with a small smile on his face. His eyes were warm and the creases that outlined them showed many years of joy.

"Ah, you must be Abigail Gibbs." His voice was strong but delicate with a hint of a Scottish accent. "my name is Doctor Mallard, we've been expecting you."

"Nice to meet you." Abby smiled back before turning back to the group behind her "Thanks for your help, Tali. See you guys"

Tali smiled and looked down to her piece of paper before heading off toward a large staircase that sat next to the lab. The three walked in silence for a minute of two as they navigated through the empty halls to another lab. Tali stopped in front of an olive green door and knocked on it.

"_Comp. Lab 4_", this was Tim's class.

They followed the same etiquette as with Abby, the teacher was introduced and Tim disappeared into the classroom.

After Tim left, Tali walked a few meters to another class in the same corridor. They stopped outside a door with a large 13 on it. "I have to hand in an assignment here right now so I can't introduce you to your new teacher. Your class is just down this hall, room 12" and with that she ran in the other direction to where ever that deadline was.

Tony nodded, glad that he finally had a few minutes to himself. He reached his English room and opened the door at the same time the face that he could not get out of his head walked out of it, straight into him.

The two fell to the ground, Ziva on top of Tony. Sheets flew everywhere and pens spilt out of their cases.

"I'm so sorry!" The two exclaimed at the same time, both scrambling to collect the mess.

Finally, both jumped up. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Tony decided to say the first thing that came into his head (Never a clever plan).

"Um, hi" said a little to high

Ziva smiled at his obvious nervousness. She thought that he was cute- actually she thought that he was HOT.

"Hey, Tony right?" she had no idea what that smile was doing to him.

"Yeah"

Tony opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to catch a movie or something on the weekend when he was cut off someone from behind Ziva, called out her name.

She spun around to catch the eye of a brown haired boy; he was big, at least 6 feet.

"Nathan." she responded to the call, her tone a little upset.

___________________________________________________________________________

I want to thank ncisgirl101 for helping me fix my chapters. Always sorry for all the chapter emails saying it's up and then its not, I'm new to this so sorry again hope you like it.

Please, please, please review


	3. Caitlin Todd Part 1

Nathan paced towards Ziva and Tony, his green eyes shooting daggers at Tony before he turned towards Ziva. He was a Big guy, both in height and build-he stood muscularly at at least 6 foot. He was obviously a jock - maybe a football or basketball player.

"Hey babe" Nathan grunted, pulling her lips into his - mainly out of spite for this new guy, not out of love for his girlfriend.

"Hi" Ziva responded, looking a little annoyed and ashamed. Tony continued to stand, now feeling very uncomfortable.

Nathan looked back to Tony, measuring him up. Eventually, Tony outstretched his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony."

"Anthony. Hi." Nathan responded, accepting his hand with maybe a little too much force; making it more than clear that he was not his friend.

Just then a lanky teacher in a polyester shirt and circular glasses walks down the hall.

"Get to class now, your 15 minutes late" he commanded in a nasally voice.

Tony and Ziva quickly obliged and scurried into their English class whilst Nathan skulked back to his homeroom. He did not know what it was but he did not trust this new guy. Still, he shrugged it off - after all, he was meeting up with Paula behind the bleachers next class.

XXX

After what felt like a lifetime, the final bell to end the day rang. Throughout the day Tony had discovered that he and Ziva shared many of the same classes and were even paired together for Physical Education class. Unfortunately he had learned the hard way of why no one wanted to go with her for self-defence.

Tony, Abby and Tim all met at Tony's car.

"So how was school?" Abby asked while getting into shotgunn position.

"Fine" both Tony and Tim said.

"Did you see that girl again, Mmm?" She hinted, her tone thick with amusement.

"Buckle up, Abs." he stated flatly.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

Without another word; Tony slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, sending the car - and Abby - surging forward.

As soon as she got over the original shock she simply glared at her brother with a smug smile

"So that's how we're going to play it?"

Tony smiled and nodded

"Game on, Anthony."

XXX

The three arrived home in good time. They entered the family room together, suprised to find their parents (Mainly their Father) home and dressed nicely, as though they were heading out.

"What are you guys doing home?" Tony asked as Abby and Tim walked around to greet their parents.

"We have a dinner party." Jethro smiled with faux-enthusiasm

"Who?" Abby asked excitedly

"A couple from our work invited us over for dinner. They have a young daughter your age, Tony; and two sons - I'm unsure how old they are." Jenny explained.

"What's the girl's name?" Tony asked, realising how bad that sounded only after the question escaped him mouth.

"Caitlin Todd." Gibbs replied, not looking up from his paper.

XXX

So sorry that I didn't update this story in so long, I have mid term until next week.

Hope you enjoy and review.


	4. Sorry

I'm so sorry that I didn't finish this story, but the year has been rocky, with the death of my baby cousin (Jacob, We love you R.I.P) and school and exams. It has been bad year so far. So I'm starting a new story that will be totally different from this one. So look out for it.

-*~Love Tash


	5. Caitlin Todd Part 2

Caitlin Todd Part 2:

They arrived at a two story urban style house. With vertical white panels, navy blue shutters and a big oak red door. The house was all in all a fairly big house.

"I still don't see why we have to come." Tony whines, while shoving his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Stop your whining Tony or shut up." Abby commanded.

They reached the front door and Tim reaches out to ring the bell. Less then 10 seconds a middle age man with pepper and salt hair answered the door.

"You guys must be the Gibbs; it's a pleasure to meet you. Come in." The man motioned.

The men steps back to let Gibbs and his family in. Jenny took a quick look at the threshold and the amount of people there.

"Thanks for having us. You have a beautiful house." Jenny admired.

"No problem, have a seat and I'll get my wife."

The Gibbs family found a black leather sofa bare by the window. So they sat a waited. After awhile the man they guest was Mr. Todd came back with 3 more people.

A woman who they bet was Mrs. Todd. She was wearing an apron and had light brown hair. She looks to be in her mid 30ths. Next to the woman are two boys, about Tim and Abby's age.

They looked like chess geeks (No offence to chess players).

_Tim will so fit in_. Tony thought.

Lastly was a girl about Tony's age.

_She most be Caitlin._ Tim Considered

She was a very pretty girl with light brown hair like her mother that only touches her shoulder. She also had brown eyes, but not the kind that Ziva had, they held mysteries and they were sultry. Kate's eyes held innocents that carried through her.

"Hi, I'm Melissa Todd and this is my husband Kyle Todd. Have you meant the children, this is our daughter Kate and our two boys, Alan and Peter." Melissa introduced herself and her family as she held out her hand.

* * *

After the Gibbs family introduce themselves, the adults went to mingle with the other guests while there children went out front.

"What's going on?"

Down the road was a large house, more like a mansion. Three floors, 6 garages all filled with the top of the line cars and bikes, a long winding driveway and yards filled with green lush grass. And that's the outside. There were noises coming for the backyard of the estate. People scattered all over the place dancing, parting and having fun. The driveway was stuffed with car and people talking.

Just then 5 sports cars race down the street heading for the mansion. In one of the cars was Ziva, she was talking to one of her friends and texting on a phone. She looks up just in time to catch a glimpse of Tony in front of Kate's house.

"Looks like Ziva is having another one of her parties."

"A party cool lets go." Abby beams, while heading in the direction of the party.

"Abby wait, you can't go in there." Kate panics.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because of what."

"Because Ziva is there and all the popular kids are there."

"So!"

"So, you go in there god knows what going to happen to you."

"You are being paranoid."

* * *

So what do you think: Love it/ Hate it? I need to know, so you must review and put a comment. I did this for you guys I have been getting PMs asking when I will update. I also want to dedicate this chapter to me baby cousin "Jacob" Rest in Piece.

Next chapter coming up soon. (Can't wait) Oh ya, I gave you guys a cliffhanger, so I two question that must be answer.

Why is Kate so paranoid?

Are they going to the party? If I get a lot of yes I'll write a party scene and there just might be some naughty behavior.


	6. The Party Part 1

Chapter 3: The Party

They were outside the huge mansion. Abby was super excited to be going to a popular kid's party that she was bouncing up and down in one spot. Tim and Kate's brothers were nervous and trying to get away but Abby kept threatening them so they were stuck. Tony was ecstatic, in a few minutes he will be able be to have a peek into Ziva's life. Kate on the other hand was pissed off and scared. She swears to never step foot into one of the popular kid's party and here she is a few feet away from breaking that promise.

"Abby please let's go back to my house." Kate cried.

"No I want to go to the party."

"But!"

"No buts were going." She ordered.

Kate turned towards Tony begging him to see reason.

"Please Tony talk to your sister."

"Why Kate it's just a party.'

Tony will soon regret what he just said.

* * *

Once inside the enormous house a cloud of smoke smothers them. The smell of cigarettes was so strong one of Kate's brothers started to inhale deeply trying to get air into his lungs. Going further down they saw a sitting room crowded with people. A football flew past Tim's head heading in the direction of the next room. The TV was on and teens playing Wii on a100 inch plasma screen. In the corner was a speaker that was connected to the Dj booth outside. Kids were dancing around the room. Well not really dancing mostly piling on top of each other. On some walls people were making out or having sex with clothing on.

* * *

The party continues outside. There was a massive pool made out of pearl with sand, harden to keep from moving, in the center of the yard. Teens were inside playing water games like "Chicken" and tag. Girls walking around with bikinis. String lights hung from the whit poles lining the yard. The backyard was gigantic split off in different sections.

By this time everyone slipped up.

* * *

Tim was talking to some girl by the pool. He was currently trying to carry out a conversation while discreetly looking at her chest. The girl was in a strip bikini. Water drops descending down her pale skin.

"_I'm so going to have wet dreams tonight."_ He though.

* * *

Abby was in a totally new world. She was about to garb a cup that was filled, but someone from behind stopped her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." The stranger said.

Abby turned around coming face to face with Tali David.

Tali was wearing a simple t-shirt with a dark blue skinny jean.

"Hey Tali, cool party."

"Thanks, but as usually this is Ziva and her friend's party."

"Oh, do you have anything to drink?"

"No, all the drinks we have are spiked or are alcohol."

Now Abby was seeing what Kate meant about coming to this party. She was having a bad feeling that something is going to happen.

* * *

There is Abby and Tim's part in this chapter. Sorry that it's so short but I'm still trying to finish Tony and Kate's parts. Now you know what the naughty behaviors I mean. (Tali is not part of anything naughty.)

Any guess on what is going to happen next. As always please review, leave comments.

Thanks.

~*- Tash905

Ps: Don't you just love McGee's parts? There to funny.

Answer Question:

Mac: Ari might be in here. Once you know the whereabouts of Ziva's parents then Ari will appear. Also I know my writing is off some the times, I'm working on that. But if you notice it point it out for me, please. Thank you.

Ejn10175: you are right on the ball. Can you guess what happen.


	7. Answers and Questions

I know everyone though this was an update. It would have been but I sort of left the chapter in my locker at school and I can't get it until Monday. So since I can't update this story why not answer some of your questions and comments. I want to thank those who review and I want to say to those who read this story but don't review, to review and ask questions. I promise I don't bite.

Thanks

~*-Tash905

* * *

Answer Questions and Comments:

Xxkimyxx and .Tiva: I'm glad you guys like it.

Tiva4lifeexx: Not everything is what it seems. The party was at Ziva's house, but do you really thing it's her party. If so then you might be right.

Mac: First I want to tell you thanks for the review you left on my other story "I'll Be Right Here Waiting for You." I was sort of nervous about this one because I had no clue on how to write a song fic. Thanks for the support. And yes I'm a big Tiva fan. My family and friends are annoyed with Tiva. But I don't care; they will just have to deal with it. "Endgame" was one of my favorite episodes in season 7. The Tiva moments were much better then "Good cop, Bad cop" I would have to say. Thanks again for your support and reviews. (This is for the review from "I'll Be Right Here Waiting for you. Down below is for the review for this story.)

Mac: I'm glad someone likes and finds McGee funny because I'm really enjoying myself when I write about him. I get the idea from the boys from my 6-8 classes.

Ejn10175: There will be no Tate so you don't have to worry. Kate was popular and yes something bad happen at one of there house parties. Also Ziva will be in the next chapter with Tony and Nathan. Let the showed beginning.


	8. The Party Part 2

The Party Part 2:

Tony found Ziva sitting on a swing by the edge of the yard. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, letting the cool breeze play with her long silk curls. Tony turned around to check if anyone was in the area expect for him and Ziva. Finding out that it was just them he took a deep breath and walked down the path leading to the swing.

Ziva heard someone coming up the path towards her. She though it was Nathan trying to get her to go back to the house with him. She was sick and tired with him and his attitude. She looked up and saw to her surprise that it was Tony, the new kid at her school. He came to sit down next to her. His face was unreadable and turned up like he was looking at the moon and stars. After a quiet moment he turned to face her.

She was breathtaking in a jade color off the shoulder dress. The dress reached the middle of her thighs, letting any guy at this party to get an idea as to what they could find if they pushed the dress up a little further.

"Hey, why aren't you inside?" Tony asked, to seem as though he wasn't thrilled with the idea of her being alone outside, not inside with everybody else.

"Need air, you?"

"Same."

They fell into an awkward silence. Tony wanted to ask her questions about the party, her relationship with Nathan, just anything to get to know her better.

"So nice party, you must be pretty lucky, my parents would never let me throw one on a school night. Wait, make that they would never let me throw one period"

She laughed, a high musical sounding laugh that held him captivated.

"My parents don't know about the party, so I guess that makes them fine with It." she replied with a smirk which he eagerly returned.

She turned her body to face Tony. The dress hitched up an inch more. Tony's eyes fell on the newly seen skin. He swallowed hard trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

_'What is she doing to me?' He thought._ Noticing this, Ziva thought about teasing him some more.

Her already crossed legs started to move closer to him. The leg on top was running up and down Tony's leg. Tony looked up and caught her licking her lips. Now she's doing this on  
purpose he thought, as throbbing sensation erupted in his pants. Ziva caught on to his problem and pushed on. Now she was sitting in his lap adding pressure to his lower member part.

"Having problems Tony, you know I can help you with them." She leaded into his ear, her lips brushing on his earlobe.

"You're the one causing the problem." He was whispering now, swallowing because of his quick breaths and dry throat.

"I understand its hard giving into temptation."

"What happen to Nathan, he's a little protective over you?" Ziva sighed irritated. She wanted him and he had to bring up the subject of Nathan.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. It's just you and me together."

Tony couldn't deny her, even when he knew it was wrong, I mean who could deny a girl, no, a goddess, anything? Especially one as gorgeous as this, besides Nathan will never know, right.

* * *

Kate was walking through the house until she reached the music room were she found some of her old friends and their boyfriends. She went to turn around but one saw her before she could escape. It was Meg, one of the cheerleaders at her school.

"Kate!" she called

"Great." Kate mumbled under her breath, willing herself to do anything but turn around. But she knew she'd have to face them now, so she turned around, head held high and walked over to them.

"Kate I'm surprise you're here, you know after what happened last year." Meg said standing next to Clair, another of Kate's ex-best friends.

"Yeah Katie, we missed you so much." Clair added, going up to hug her, unaware that Kate didn't return the favour.

"I didn't want to come but some of my new friends wanted to check it out."

"Oh my gosh, you have friends! Wow Katie." Meg responded, showing her true colors, her b**ch side.

"Yeah I do, at least THEY stick by me and don't just stand there when I'm in trouble." Kate said sounding more confident than she felt, after all she barely knew her new friends.

By now she was starting to get annoyed and flashbacks of the events of last year were running through her head.

"Hey, we got you out of there! We didn't leave you. Clair called your parents I drove you home. We didn't stand around and watch."

Meg started to get into Kate's face and she knew how much Kate hated when they talked about the event.

"Yeah maybe, but then how did the whole thing get on YouTube huh? HE couldn't have taped and done it at the same time!" Kate said her voice rising up a few decibels, willing herself not to cry.

Meg's cheeks flashed red for a second, remembering the way she betrayed her former friend, and that set Kate off.

"YOU KNEW IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN AND YOU DID NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T WARN ME, YOU DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP UNTIL AFTER, YOU JUST STOOD THERE!"

"Kate we didn't-" Clair began but she was cut off.

"You don't even TRY make up some lame excuses, you were supposed to be my friends!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and ran so that no one could see the wave of tears pouring out her eyes, leaving Meg and Clair rooted to the spot.

She bolted out the door, but not before Abby could spot her and run to Tony for help.

"TONY!" Abby called, trying desperately to find her brother. "TONY QUICK COME!"

Tony, who was currently handling matters of great importance with Ziva, reluctantly broke away from her and apologised upon hearing his sister call so desperately for him.

He was infatuated by Ziva, but he was very protective of his sister and couldn't just ignore her when she needed him like that.

"Abby, ABBY! What wrong!"

"It's Kate! She just ran out the door in tears, I think something really bad happened!"

Tony sighed; he had a difficult choice to make Ziva or Kate? New flame or new friend?

"Let's go find her." he said deciding that his need for Ziva was less important than Kate's need for a friend, and with that they bolted out the door.

* * *

Yes we finally finish this chapter, my partner Tiva4lifeexx just got her new laptop (good luck with that) and I got a few minutes to breath and take a break from all my school work. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please a review, telling us what you though or a comment.

Thanks!

~*-Tash905 and Tiva4lifeexx


	9. Hurt and Disappointments Part 1

**Hurt and Disappointments**

Tony sprinted as fast as he could up the street, Abby struggling to keep up with him. In the distance they could see Kate, also running, her face in her hands a sure sign she was still crying. Tony being the athlete he is, quickly caught up to her half way up the street, grabbing on to her arm to keep her from running any further.

"Tony just let go!" Kate yelled struggling against his strong grip.

Though half her face was hidden in the shadows, he could still see black streaks, like racing stripes across her face, where the mascara and eyeliner had smudged from the tears.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," he  
replied as Abby joined the two, completely out of breath.

"C'mon Kate you can tell us. We're you're friends, we're here to  
help!" Abby added.

"Well, uh... ok ummm.....," Kate began unsure what to say. Should she trust these people? After all she barely knew them. But looking them in the eye she saw genuine concern and pity in both of them.

So she began to explain with a sigh.

"Last year, I was friends with that popular group. I got invited to all  
their parties and did all the stupid things they did, hell I practically got  
wasted every weekend. They were my best friends, especially Ziva's right hand girl Meg and her other follower Clair. Just think of them as The Plastics from Mean Girls, Ziva was Regina, Meg was Gretchen and Clair was Karen and me? Well I was Cady." She paused, flashing back to last year and all the times she had with her "friends" before continuing with her story. "Then last year at one of their parties, some drunk jock thought it would be fun to... to... to rape me," she said, the tears starting to flow again at the mention of the event.

Tony looked horrified at the thought of Kate being raped, and Abby ran up to give her a huge bear hug. Kate quickly broke away from her newest friend, determined to finish her story. Plus it was better them hearing a first-hand account from her rather than a warped version of the story from someone else.

"But that's not all. The next day I walked in to the gates of Washington  
High and soon enough realised that that the whole thing had been taped then posted on YouTube. The only people who were there were Meg and Clair and I never saw the guy who did it, so there's no one to blame."

"Oh, Kate. I am so sorry!" Abby said, pulling the girl into another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"It's ok Abby, but that's why I didn't want to go to the damn party in  
the first place. I ran into my former friends, something I really didn't  
want to do and that's why I ran away. Ziva and everyone she hangs out with are no good. Their party's get out of control, they fight with other schools, they drink until they're all smashed and they can get away with basically anything! They're just horrible people and I'm warning you, please, don't hang out with them. I'd hate for something bad to happen to either of you," Kate finished, hoping her friends got the message.

"I believe you," Abby said with a sigh, "but I'm staying friends with  
Tali, Ziva's sister. She seems nice and I'm sorry but I don't believe  
that she would get involved in this stuff."

Kate noticed that Tony had stayed silent ever since she started bad-mouthing Ziva, his face set in the same stony expression.

"Tony?" She asked, looking at him softly, "Umm.... what... what's on  
your mind?"

"What's on my mind? _What's on my mind!?_ What's on my mind is  
that I don't believe you! Ziva seems nice and funny and she's beautiful! I don't know what her friends are like but I just can't believe that Ziva is bad," Tony practically yelled at her. He just couldn't believe what she was saying was true.

"But Tony I'm telling you, _I got raped at one of her parties!_ How  
much more proof do you need that she's shifty?" Kate said, hurt clearly showing in her voice.

"I don't care!" he spat at her.

Shock splayed across Kate's face as she heard those words, followed quickly by complete and utter disgust. She was starting too really like Tony, he was cute and funny and buff, but that statement wiped all respect she had for him.

"FINE THEN," she screamed at him before turning on her heel and walking towards her house, the tears flowing freely again.

"C'mon Abbs," he said roughly, grabbing Abby's arm and steering her  
towards their house, anger at how Kate had portrayed Ziva still evident in his hard footfalls.

"I know you like Ziva, but Tony that was really low," Abby said softly as they headed home.

Tony sighed before saying "I know, but I was just so angry with her."

"I understand but to say you didn't care she got ra-" Abby stopped short as she realised they had just stepped through the door to their house.

And that Tim was sitting on the lounge looking ashamed while their parents stared at them murderously.

"Inside, now!" Jethro growled at his eldest and youngest child.

"What were you three thinking?!" he yelled at them as they all sat down on the sofa, "I had to explain to Mr and Mrs Todd that you three," he pointed at them, "decided to uproot their kids to some trashy party down the street! How do you think that reflects on us as parents?"

"Daddy, we're so sorry!" Abby said, giving a little sniff for show. She  
hoped the 'innocent daddy's girl' trick would work.

It didn't.

"Don't give me that Abby, this time the three of you have gone way past too far," he replied.

"You're all grounded for a month," Jenny added.

"But DADDY!" Abby whined, turning to her father with puppy dog eyes.

"TWO MONTHS! Do you wanna try for three?" he threatened.

All three Gibbs children shook their heads furiously at the thought of being grounded for three months and bolted out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedrooms.

And the three of them fell asleep with completely different thoughts running through their heads.

Abby couldn't stop thinking about the hurt in Kate's eyes and the boredom she would be facing for the next couple of months.

Tony could only think of Ziva and how she must hate him now and how much trouble they had landed themselves in over a stupid party.

And Tim couldn't stop thinking about how disappointed he had made his parents and what the Todd's must think of their family now.

But in the end in all came down to one huge thought.

_How on earth are we gonna face tomorrow?_

* * *

_Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!_

_Please review or leave a comment. Also this is an AU story, so Ziva will be out of character. Think of Mean Girls and Goosip Girl when reading this story._


	10. Hurt and Disappointments Part 2

**_Disclaimer: "So what are your most prized possesions?"  
"My laptop, my iPod, my phone, you know that kind of stuff."_**

**_Did you see NCIS in there? Because I didn't ==_****

* * *

****Hurt and Disappointments Part 2**

Tony groaned as he reached for the snooze button on his alarm clock to no prevail. He seriously did not want to get up and go to school today because school meant people.

And people meant facing everything he had screwed up the night before.

He knew the first thing he would have to do was apologize to Kate. He already felt really bad about yelling at her and telling her he didn't care that she was raped, it was downright low, but he still could not believe all the horrible things she had said about Ziva.

Ziva.

That was the other problem.

He would have to face her sooner or later, after all they practically shared every class, but he really wasn't looking forward to it. He had acted like a complete ass at the party, leaving her in the middle of their make-out session with no explanation and without telling her whether or not he was coming back.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Ugh…" he mumbled into his pillow, before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and bouncing up so he could get ready.

He walked into his bathroom and splashed cold water over his face to wake himself up before studying his reflection in the mirror. He could see the extremely faint creases on his forehead that appeared whenever he was feeling particularly stressed or worried, but other than that he looked normal.

He got dressed and brushed his teeth before making his way down the stairs.

Jenny gave him a stern look when he walked into the kitchen, but otherwise said nothing about the events of the previous day. He sat down next to his brother and ate the breakfast that was placed in front of him.

The tension in the room was at boiling point. They finished their cereal as quickly as possible just so they could get out of the kitchen.

With quick (yelled) goodbye to their mother, the boys grabbed their school bags, and all but ran out the door.

When everyone was safely seated in Tony's mustang (Abby came out a short while later), he speed off down the street hoping the day would get better.

* * *

The Gibbs children walked into the gates of Washington High to be greeted with whispering teenagers and muttering cliques.

Clearly news travelled fast around here.

Abby quickly spotted Kate sitting with three other people. She grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him along to where they were situated, with Tony following warily.

"Hey Abby," Kate said as she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hey Kate, who are these guys?" she asked while staring at the unfamiliar faces.

"Well this is Jazzy," Kate said pointing to a girl with caramel colored hair and bright green eyes, "she's in your grade."

"Hey," Jazzy said with a wide smile showing perfect teeth,

"And this is Sam and Simon. Sam is in your year Tim," she said introducing the other two boys. Sam was average height and build with jet black hair and light brown eyes. Simon was his polar opposite, well built, quite tall and with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Tony walked up to the group just in time to hear Kate introduce the boys and finally made his presence known.

"Oh, hi," Tony said to Simon, extending a hand, "I think we have Phys Ed together."

"Oh yeah," Simon replied with a smile, "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, you're the one who made the mistake of pairing up with Ziva for self-defense."

"Hello Anthony," Kate said coolly, obviously remembering the events of the previous night.

"Kate," Tony began softly, unsure of what to say. The first thing he was dreading about today had come up much sooner than he expected, "look I'm really sorry-"

But he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, because the second thing he was dreading burst out of nowhere as quickly as the first one had.

Ziva walked by the group surrounded by a posse of friends. Tony stared at her wordlessly, but she refused to meet his gaze. She was clearly annoyed with the way Tony had left things at the party.

"Oh speak of the devil, its Queen Bitchy and her Bitchletts," Jazzy sneered just loud enough so Ziva could hear.

Ziva shot Jazzy a dirty look but said nothing more, she just breezed past. Everyone in the group rolled their eyes, except Tony. He continued to stare at her as she walked past, hoping they would patch things up soon.

"Forget about it mate," a voice said making Tony jump. He turned around and came face to face with Simon.

"Forget about what?"

"Her," he said, inclining his head towards Ziva, "she's off limits. Nathan controls that, and _only _Nathan does. He catches you even _thinking _about her, you're gone."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle him," Tony replied.

Just then, Abby spotted Tali walking close by and called out to her.

"TALI!"

Tali spun around, searching for the source of the noise, until she finally spotted Abby waving her over.

"Hey everyone," she said as she reached the group, "I'm Tali. You probably know me only as Ziva's sister."

Everyone looked embarrassed as she said that, none of them had even tried to get to know Tali because of her sister's reputation.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that," Simon said with a smirk.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now," she replied, making everyone feel more ashamed than they already were.

Suddenly the bell and everyone scattered to their respective classes, Jazzy and Abby to Science, Tim, Kate and Sam to Maths, Simon to History and Tony to English.

Tony reached his class and quickly scanned it for Ziva, spotting her sitting up the back next to the window. He walked towards her, and cautiously sat down.

"Nice day, huh," he said trying to make small talk.

"Mmmm," she murmured, before asking, "how is Kate?"

_How can they show her in such a bad light? _Tony thought, _she's so kind and thoughtful._

"Tony?" Ziva asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry," he said, almost blushing, "she's fine."

Tony thought carefully about how he would phrase his next sentence. He could tell the 100% truth (that he had gone to help Kate) and risk her getting angrier, or he could modify the story a little so he didn't seem so rude.

He chose the second option.

"Look, Ziva, I'm so sorry about last night, my sister needed me."

"That's fine, I'm glad you stepped in. Abigail needed you to help Kate yes?" she said with a smirk. She knew exactly why he had left, but she wasn't angry. Ziva had always been with the bad boys, the one who bent the rules and never stopped to think of others. Tony was refreshing; he was kind and considerate and so different from any other person she had liked.

"Uh…" Tony began lost for words.

"Shhh," she replied, placing a finger on his lips, and turning towards the front as Mr. Peterson began the class.

When their teacher finally gave lecturing them a rest Tony debated on what to say. He wanted to talk, to flirt, anything, but she had these walls up and they were making it hard for him to get a word in.

"Ziva are you doing anything at lunch today?" he asked, praying for a no, feeling this was possibly the best way to break the ice.

It worked.

She turned around, her rosy lips pulled up in a coy smile.

"Why Tony, do you have something up your shirt?" she asked.

Confusion hit Tony, _what does she mean up my shirt?_

"I am sorry; I sometimes mix up your American eh… idioms. Yes, idioms,"

Tony laughed as he realized what she meant.

"Well Ziva, yes. I do have something up my sleeve. I want to make up for last night by  
buying you lunch. I also thought we could talk, properly, no interruptions."

"Of course, I would like that," she replied smiling.

In front of them, two wannabe gossip girls, had overheard every word of Tony and Ziva's conversation and within seconds had grabbed the phones out and begun texting. They quickly sent a mass text.

_DING!_

Every phone in class went off at the exact same time, except Tony and Ziva's.

This was the reason news travelled fast in this school.

* * *

_DING!_

Nathan lifted his head up off the table at the sound of simultaneous cells going off. The girls of the class broke out into giggles as they read the mass text. The boys all snickered as they realized Nathan had been dethroned by the new kid.

"Looks like that Gibbs kid is set to be the new King. I wonder what hooking up with the Queen's like?" one boy yelled out.

Upon hearing this comment Nathan sat bolt upright and grabbed his phone. He read the text over to himself, his body tensing and his face turning red, not daring to believe what it said was true.

His best friend Jack leaned over his shoulder to read the text,

_The Queen Bee has chosen a new King. Tony Gibbs is the latest man to grace Ziva David's pants. Their lunch date today is gonna be interesting, right Nathan ;)_

"Ouch! I told you she was untamable mate," Jack said.

Nathan looked up at the clock and saw it was 20 minutes until lunch time. He pushed Jack's face back roughly and sulked for the remainder of the period.

* * *

Tony felt every eye on him as he walked into the cafeteria. It was a feeling he wasn't too familiar with as he had never really been the centre of a huge gossip session. Ziva, standing next to him, didn't seem to mind. She was used to this sort of attention.

They reached the cafeteria line and Tony started a conversation to take his mind of the gazes he could feel boring through the back of his head.

Suddenly Tony felt a tugging on his bag and he turned around to come face to face with Simon.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" he asked until he saw the expression on Simon's face. It was a mix of nervousness, anger and a small trace of annoyance.

"What did I tell you about her?!" he said pointing to Ziva, who was now facing him, the expression on her face showing just how pissed off she was.

"I do have a name," she pointed out to Simon, "and why can't Tony hang out with me?"

"Sorry, it's just Nathan is on his way here. Someone overheard your conversation in English and sent a text to the whole school. So now everyone thinks you," he said inclining his head towards Ziva, "are cheating on Nathan with Tony."

The room suddenly went deathly quiet. Everyone turned around, their eyes fixed on the group of boys entering the cafeteria. Nathan and his friends crowded around the door blocking it so no one could exit or enter. Their eyes were trained on the small group still in the cafeteria line as they proceeded to make their way towards Tony, Ziva and Simon.

Ziva could sense the tension that was radiating off Nathan so she stepped forward and met him halfway.

She leaned in towards him and whispered in hushed tones, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? I should be asking you the same question!" he shouted giving his audience a show.

Everybody crowded around the couple; students stood on chairs and tables, girls had their phones out texting and taking pictures of the scene to send to others still in class, guys were cheering them on. To the student body, this was the fight of the year, the boys waiting for their chance with the Queen Bee and the girls dying for their turn with the hot all around jock.

"I'm having lunch while _you,"_ Ziva said, pointing a finger at him, "are meant to be in remedial Bio."

Everyone snickered as Nathan turned red at the fact that he had to spend lunchtime with his biology professor because he was failing.

"Sorry, but when I get a text saying my girlfriend is sneaking around behind my back I get a little annoyed. But the worst part is that you're sneaking around with him," he said, roughly inclining his neck towards Tony.

Muffled whispers and jeering started up; this was getting better by the minute. No one knew the new Gibbs kids very well, but the eldest was obviously very able of causing trouble. No one messed with the King. Everyone knew that.

"I have done nothing wrong! I am simply trying to get to know the new student, it's completely innocent. Am I not allowed to have friends now Nathan? Do you control that part of my life as well!?" Ziva yelled at him, furious now.

"Really! You call _this_," he said, shoving the text message in her face, "_innocent?_"

She gaped as she read what the message said. _Tony Gibbs is the latest man to grace Ziva David's pants?! _She was disgusted and embarrassed. Yes, they had made out at the party, but they were both a little tipsy and besides, she would never sleep with someone while she was still in a relationship. She hated how the student body thought that if she talked to a guy who was not her boyfriend, it automatically meant she was having an affair with him.

"I did not sleep with him! I mean how could you even think that? Do you have that little trust in me?!" she said, trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know Ziva, can I trust you?" he asked

"Yeah, you can," Tony said softly, walking up to the pair, "because I tried to come on to her, not the other way around. She was faithful to you. So if you want someone to blame, blame me."

Nathan shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, before walking up to Tony and getting in his face.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, _you got that?!_" he threatened.

"Don't worry. I got it."

"Good," Nathan sneered, before turning and roughly grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her out of the cafeteria.

As Nathan was dragging her out of the room, Ziva turned and looked at Tony, apologizing to him with her eyes.

He showed no inclination that he saw the look she gave him, simply turning on his heel and walking out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews, please?_

_Tash905 & Tiva4lifeexx_


	11. There's a First Time for Everything

_We are back._

_FINALLY!_

_Sorry it's taken so long, life has been pretty hectic. _

_Disclaimer: No unfortunately my name is not Donald P Bellisario or Shane Brennan. Which means no, I do not own NCIS.  
_

_

* * *

_

**There's a First Time for Everything**

Tony heard the doors swing closed as he stepped outside the back of the cafeteria, into the crisp fresh air.

He vaguely heard the doors reopen and close, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt a hand put pressure on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Simon.

"You sure have done it," hissed Simon, "I told you she was off limits, but no you decided not to listen to me. _I'm_ the one who's trying to save your ass!"

Simon continued ranting about Nathan and Ziva's relationship, oblivious to the fact that Tony wasn't listening to a word. He was trying to piece together what just happened.

He couldn't get Ziva's words out of his mind, they kept replaying in his head like some badly broken record.

"_I am simply trying to get to know the new student, it's completely innocent. Am I not allowed to have friends now Nathan?"_

Well she certainly seemed more than friendly with him at the party, yet in front of everyone she pretended like it meant nothing to her, and that hurt Tony like a well aimed kick to the gut.

Apart from the hurt of Ziva's dismissal he was also a little shell shocked. After all he had just started at the school and the only thing he could think was, _'I'm already picking fights with the quarterback, way to go Anthony.'_

"Did you really come on to Ziva?"

Simon's abrupt question brought him out of his thoughts. He stood frozen for a minute before answering the question.

"Don't worry nothing happened," he said staring down at the grass. He could feel Simon watching him. Tony then looked up and met Simon's gaze, bright green eyes boring into ice blue ones. He could see Simon was going to protest but with the look Tony gave him, he knew to let it go.

And with a shrug to add to his point Tony was gone, looking for something to eat before the bell rang for next period.

* * *

The rest of day Tony felt people watching him wherever he went, it was like their eyes were drilling holes into the back of his head. Whispers bounced off the grim white walls and rumours spread like wild fire across the halls of the school. Tony knew that less than half of them were true, but even the knowledge that he was nowhere near as bad as the students thought he was, didn't provide any comfort to him.

At the end of the day Abby and Tim were waiting by Tony's car having a whispered, but heated argument. They were both still reeling over the day's events and just could not see how their brother had managed to attract trouble already.

"Look Abbs, its _Tony _we're talking about here. He was bound to get on some jealous boyfriend's bad side sooner or later," Tim whispered harshly to his sister. She was not taking things well.

"Emphasis on the sooner Tim! We've been here hardly any time at all and he's already attracting attention for all the wrong reasons. You know as well as I do that this is not only gonna backfire on him it's gonna cause problems for us! That's the last thing – oh, hey Tony." Abby cut off as soon as she saw her older brother walking towards his car.

"Talking about me were you?" It was not a question so much as a statement. The looks on his sibling's faces told Tony just how much gossip circulated around Washington High, and how quickly it reached the ravenous ears of its pupils.

"Maybe. Tony, seriously, what were you thinking picking a fight already?" Abby said but stopped talking when she saw her brother's expression. She instead opted for a less accusatory question as the three of them jumped inside his car.

"What really happened?"

"Ziva and I met outside at her party," he began as he revved the engine of his car and took off. "I didn't realise that all the drinks were alcoholic so by that time I was a little tipsy as was she. And, well, we made out. Then you called me to help Kate and I left her mid-kiss. Obviously she was pretty pissed. I gave no explanation, I never came back and I didn't call. Then in English all I did was ask her if we could talk at lunch and well, you know the rest of it."

The car was silent, the younger Gibbs children pondering their brother's explanation. Tim, being a guy, understood but Abby would not have a bar of it.

"I can't believe you Tony, what were you thinking, doing that kind of crap with her, she's a whore!" Abby yelled; her face flushing pink then red as it usually did when she was pissed.

"Abigail, don't yell and don't call her a whore. Now you're just being low," Tony said, angry at his little sister.

She scoffed before replying. "Says the guy who told Kate Todd he didn't care that she got raped. Ziva David is bad news and you know it. If you know what's good for you and for us just stay away from her and Nathan. Be selfless for once in your life Tony and think about what this might mean for me and Tim."

Tony looked at his sister sadly in the rear view mirror and the rest of the ride passed in a stony silence.

* * *

Tony pulled the car into the driveway of their modern style home and the siblings quickly jumped out and waited for their brother to unlock the door before stepping inside the house. Tony deposited his keys in a little silver bowl on the table. The Gibbs children were surprised when they heard the distinctive _clack _of a heel descending their mahogany staircase. Soon enough glossy, gold _Jimmy Choo_ sandals were visible, along with an asymmetric jersey mini by _Halston Heritage_ that was paired with a gorgeous tailored blazer by _Diane Von Furstenbreg_. Tony, Tim and Abby stood in shock as their mother got to the bottom of the stairs in her unrivalled cocktail creation. The cut of the dress contoured her curves and extended her legs perfectly.

The children were baffled. They barely ever saw their mother get so dressed up. Coming out of his shocked state first, Tony tried complementing his mother on her wardrobe.

"Um, mom what's with the... umm…" he tried but simply couldn't get the words out. He stopped before he kept stammering and Abby decided to intervene, stepping forward and meeting her mother on the landing.

"Mom you look amazing, what's the occasion?"

Jenny smiled at the compliment, before looking down and admiring her outfit.

"We have a dinner party to attend. It's sort of like a cocktail party but _none _of you will be drinking. Now hurry up and get dressed, I've already bought your clothes and they're waiting on your beds"

"But mom we just moved here. Who do we know that would invite us to a dinner party?" Tony asked before thinking, _correction, who do mom and dad know that would invite us to a dinner party _as he remembered that he knew quite a few people now, and pretty much everyone at school at least knew his name_. _

"The host is a very important figure at work and we'll most likely be invited to many parties in the near future, so get used to it," she replied with a smile.

As if the shock of their mother dressed up wasn't enough, the Gibbs children yet again heard the familiar sound made by shoes descending their staircase and they watched as their father materialised in a _Zambesi_ Mr. Brown jacket and Harvard trousers.

They had no words until Tim finally managed to gush, "dad you look great."

* * *

While Mr and Mrs Gibbs sat in the living room discussing how important this party was, their children were busy getting dressed.

Tim was the first to come down the stairs wearing a sharp _Reiss Brasco_ Tonic Jacket and pants, with a black dress shirt and tie.

His parents barely had time to comment on how great his outfit looked before Tony walked in. The eldest Gibbs child adored anything designer and looked extremely handsome in a _Ben Sherman Camden_ Super Skinny Pindot suit jacket and trousers.

"Umm… mom these are high quality suits, like very expensive, how can we afford these?" he asked while reading the label that was located inside his breast pocket.

"Well a lady at work gave me this guy's number who sells designer clothing for a reasonable price, and seeing as we'll be attending these parties quite often there's no reason to spend so much money on the store's prices when you can get the real thing for less."

"Well that's assuring. Hey do you think that guy has the new _Armani_ line because that wou-."

"Shut up Tony."

"Shutting up dad."

Just then Abby appeared on the middle landing decked out in J_oseph Leather_ A- Line Dress. She definitely proved that less is more, accompanying the sleek luxurious fabric of the butter soft black leather dress with only a pair of _Chloe's _elegant camel ankle boots and a _Marni _bag.

Daddy's little girl looked liked a goth princess and all Jethro could think was _'God give me the strength not to kill one of these rich bastard's sons.' _

Gibbs was starting to regret going this evening.

* * *

The family pulled up just outside the Gates of Roseside and were let through by a smartly dressed chauffeur. The entire place was filled with numerous, elaborate homes from Victorian-style mansions to modern villas. Some mansions had large windows and French-glass doors, some had long driveways with enormous ornate fountains gushing water in the middle of their perfectly kept yards, some had imposing gargoyles that seemed so realistic the children had to look twice and all of them gave an air of wealth and elegance.

Their car reached the end of the community and an estate the size of two Disneyland parks put together, suddenly came into view. Everyone wondered how they hadn't noticed it until now, but most of them decided to blame their ignorance on the pitch black night, their only source of light being the moon and the high beams on their car.

Giving the valet their car keys and receiving a ticket in exchange, the Gibbs family made their way up the estates grand marble staircase and towards the eight foot high glass doors that provided an entrance to the beautiful house.

Once inside, Gibbs and his wife were ushered into the ballroom that was located up the stairs and down the hall to the right and Abby, Tony and Tim were left on their own to take in the architectural design.

A beautiful girl dressed in the new _REDValentino_ dress made her way over to the Gibbs children. The delicate embellished lace and grosgrain bow made the black jersey dress a perfect choice for her porcelain doll-like skin. To finish off the outfit she accompanied it with _Christian Louboutin _shoes, a _Philippe Audibert_ cuff, a _Giuseppe Zanotti_ clutch and numerous ringsfrom both _Lanvin _and _Monica Vinader_.

"Wow, Jazzy you look amazing!" Abby cried, praising their new friend.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile, "I didn't know you guys were coming?"

"Well we were only told about this thing an hour before we were meant to leave," Tony explained.

"Okay, well great! Everyone is here; Kate and the others are out back."

"When you mean others who are you talking about?" Abby asked, still wary after the whole fiasco at school that day.

"Umm Kate, Simon, Sam, Paula, Victoria, Adam, Jacob and uhh… Tali, Nathan, Ziva and the others."

Jazzy grabbed Abby's arm, pretending not to notice the look of horror on the siblings faces when she said Nathan's name, and dragged her towards the back of the estate. She turned back when she noticed the boys weren't following. "Come guys. I can't wait until you see Kate!"

When they reached the back doors, again enormous works of glass, Simon was the first to be spotted. He looked extremely smart sitting in a white leather chair as it contrasted with his black _Gibson Marriott Notch_ label cheek suit. Sitting next to Simon was Sam wearing a_ Lambretta_ plain tonic suit. After they took in what the boys were wearing, Kate's presence was finally noticed. She was in a black lace style dress with a nude underlay designed by_ Phillip Lim_. It was ultra feminine and a gorgeous example of the little black dress that all women wanted but no woman could find.

And Kate looked simply stunning.

Tony was shocked. He stood staring at Kate as if it were the first time he had ever seen her. Only now did he notice how beautiful she really was; her dark brown, almost black hair contrasted perfectly against her light, milky skin and her yellow eyes sparkled. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose only added to her beauty and her thin, yet curvaceous figure was one that men dreamed about.

"Kate you look…" he began, but couldn't find a word that accurately described what he thought of her. She smiled back at him as the boys smirked while Abby, Jazzy, Victoria and Paula beamed. The girls discreetly pulled the boys inside leaving Kate and Tony alone. Abby stopped with Simon clinging on to her arm. She couldn't help but be ecstatic that Tony had finally moved on from Ziva and she was especially happy that it was with Kate. With one final look at her brother and friend, she allowed herself to be pulled inside.

Kate smiled at Tony, handsome, athletic, funny Tony, and her heart couldn't help beating a little faster. There was no denying that she was attracted to him, even after his cold dismissal of the event of last year's party. Sometimes, like now, she thought that he might feel the same way but soon enough something, or more someone, came along and dashed her hopes. And she struck again, without fail.

Ziva.

She appeared looking goddess-like as ever in a bright red, one shouldered _Herve Leger _bandage dress, glossy black _Donna Karan _heels and a _Judith Leiber _clutch. The deep red dress was like a second skin, turning heads wherever the Israeli beauty walked and its bright colour stood out in the sea of black that was worn by every other guest.

Ziva was beautiful, there was no denying it but Kate almost jumped for joy when Tony completely ignored his former love, instead offering her his arm and leading her inside. Shock splayed across Ziva's face and it gave Kate a sick satisfaction to see the most popular girl at school jealous of her. She may pretend to be faithful to Nathan, but in that moment Kate saw that he would never be enough for Ziva now. She had well and truly fallen for Tony and the fact that he picked Kate over her hurt Miss David more than she would ever admit.

"Zivaleh, what is wrong?" Tali asked her older sister, following her gaze to where Tony Gibbs stood with Kate Todd. _Ah, _Tali thought, _that is what is wrong. _Tali could very plainly see that her sister had fallen for the hot new guy but would not admit it, as was evident in her answer.

"Nothing is wrong Talia, you go have fun."

* * *

The group watched as Tony and Kate revolved slowly in time to the music. Though they weren't really a couple, they sure looked like it and the group were all quite sure that after tonight Tony would definitely ask Kate out.

Just then the doors opened and Ziva and Nathan walked into the room followed closely by Tali. While everyone had already marvelled at Ziva's gorgeous creation, the youngest David sister also looked very pretty in a _Bird by Juicy Couture _sculpted gray and black wool-blend dress, with _Brian Atwood _shoes, a _Chloe _bag, _Marni _necklace and _Lee Angel _ring. The outfit gave her a contemporary cocktail look, edgy and elegant.

As Ziva dragged her boyfriend on to the dance floor, they all had to agree that even Nathan looked pretty good in his black _ASOS _slim fit jacket and pants.

The two couples danced side by side and everyone plainly saw, though she was trying to hide them, the furtive glances Ziva would send Tony's way. They were all delighted to see he didn't turn his head once. Eventually, she gave it up as a lost cause, trying to mask the hurt that Tony's ignorance brought over her.

"This is nice isn't it," Nathan whispered into the Israeli's ear, "I miss this. How we were before everything."

"Mmmm," Ziva murmured, offering nothing else.

The song ended and the couples retreated back to their respective groups. Ziva was instantly crowded by a band of followers, including Meg and Clair, and upon spotting them Kate flashed them a huge smile, suddenly not so afraid. She, Abby and Jazzy watched as the wannabe socialites fawned over Ziva's dress, complimented her accessories and praised her hair and make-up. They were so fake. The friends looked at each other and burst into laughter, glad that things had finally taken a turn for the better.

Suddenly the peal of a thousand bells rang through the enormous mansion. A curt and aristocratic voice informed them that, "the first course of tonight's meal is being served. Please make your way to the dining hall in the east wing."

Dinner. Nothing for them to do except make conversation with whoever they would be forced to sit near and nowhere to run until everyone finished their meal. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it!_

_Next chapter will be dinner and a bit of a pool party ;) suggestions for what you want to see are extremely welcome.  
_

_Reviews, please?_

_Tash905 & Tiva4lifeexx_


End file.
